the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoba N. Valencia-Collett
Backstory Early Life Ryoba was born to a pure-blooded Nyxiin father and a half Oni mother, into the Collett Clan. Due to the complications of her parents having a child, Ryoba was born with Immaturitas Curse. Her parents died (supposedly in a battle) when she wasn't even a year old. She was handed to Yukimori and Haruka Valencia, who had their own daughter, named Kimari. Despite Ryoba's blood curse, which made her age at half the rate of a normal baby, Kimari loved her very much, so much so that often she was the one looking after Ryoba. Kimari's parents didn't share their daughter's view on Ryoba, however, as they sometimes abused her in secret. Kimari eventually found out, at age 12 taking Ryoba (who was chronologically 5 at the time) and moving in with her aunt and uncle, Hiruna and Nobuatsu Collett, who so happened to be the leaders of the Collett Clan. While it wasn't as frequent initially, they too abused Ryoba. Kimari did everything she could to protect Ryoba, though there was nowhere else for her to go. Eventually Hiruna and Nobuatsu would be killed at the hands of their son, Akuno, who would become the Collett Clan's new leader. He would marry shortly after and have his own children. Akuno, even when he didn't physically abuse her, showed his dislike for Ryoba verbally rather often, making Ryoba grow up to resent him. Once Ryoba was able to unlock her recessive magical abilities, she practiced her magic a lot, eventually becoming quite talented with it by the time she was biologically 19 (or 38 chronologically). Collapse of the Collett Clan, Joining the Moisson Clan The Collett Clan eventually collapsed due to the death of Akuno, who was 44, after he was killed by his own son, Fredrick. While Ryoba did resent Akuno, his death brought chaos, leading to the death of Ryoba's carer, Kimari, as well as a girl she had a crush on, named Ayuna. Seeing the destruction and death the collapse caused, Ryoba drew to the conclusion that the existence of the clans only brought unnecessary conflict and needless losses of good people. Having few options, Ryoba later joined the Moisson Clan, along with Fredrick, where Ryoba would met the famed Rumina Moisson. They became 'close', so to speak, Rumina becoming a 'protege' to her, as they shared similar magical talents, and despite that they had Immaturitas Curse, they were incredibly powerful. Ryoba's true intentions were hidden away from Rumina and the Moisson Clan, them being unaware of Ryoba's cruel and manipulative nature, despite her motives originating from noble ideals. Ryoba would later kill Fredrick as well as his wife in secret, though sparing their children with the intent of killing them when they got older. Ryoba also loved manipulating men from time to time, sometimes hooking up with them. In a few cases, she even fell pregnant, later abandoning the children she gave birth to afterward. Turning Against the Moisson Clan Ryoba always had the intention of turning against the Moisson Clan. She wanted to eradicate the last of the clans, to prevent 'good people' like Kimari or Ayuna dying. One day, she came across the Midarsū Mask, which she had planned to steal as a source of additional power. She soon enough stole it and put it on. She went on to menace the Moisson Clan, as well as all of the other remaining clans for years, until the mask combined with her magic ruined her, burning her eyes away, cursing her body to slowly rot away as if she was a corpse. Realising what it had done to her, she disposed of the mask, with the intentions of it one day being found. Prior to disposing of the mask, she split her soul, connecting a small part of it to the mask. When Ryoba was 147, she was finally captured by the Moissons, and was beheaded. Her head and body were both thrown in the Moissons' dungeon to completely rot, presuming Ryoba dead. She survived, being able to significantly slow the process of her head rotting away. At some point, Ryoba attempted to fix her body, with the intention of stitching her head back onto it, however the ritual (even with the help of brainwashed Moisson Clan members) failed, her body subsequently turning into mush. Escape She was able to escape the grounds of the Moisson Clan shortly afterwards, however. Using her brainwashed victims, she was able to find a secret hideout, where she would reside for decades. Ryoba made her victims return home as if nothing had happened, erasing their memories, though keeping them at her disposal should she need them again. Later, a Suzuki Assassin known as Annalise got a hold of Ryoba's mask. She didn't use it, wanting to study it's powers, though on a few occasions the mask was snatched by Naomi Moisson, who tried the mask on, only to find that she couldn't handle the power. Annalise got it back, experimenting with it further and putting it on other Suzuki Clan members, including Lilian Meyer. Eventually, Annalise tried the mask on herself. Ryoba deemed Annalise an ideal "lackey", brainwashing her, or rather one of Annalise's personalities. Obtaining the Body of Ophelie Shūkaku Ryoba, and Annalise later snuck into the base of the Moisson Clan. Ryoba, at this point without her decayed body ordered Annalise to find Ophelie's tomb and cut her corpse's head off. They ultimately found the tomb, almost completely undetected, (with the necessity of killing a couple of Moisson Clan members). When they reached the tomb, one of Annalise's alternate personalities emerged, preventing her from following through with Ryoba's intentions. Eventually though, the brainwashed personality took over again, subsequently chopping off Ophelie's head, and replacing it with Ryoba's. Using her powers only, Ryoba was able to walk, however it would take time to gain control of her new body. She remained mute for a considerable amount of time as well, her throat having been literally sliced in half at her execution. Afterward, Ryoba erased any memories (or she tried to at least) of Annalise helping her. She felt an unusual connection to Anna, being unaware that she was in fact her great-granddaughter. Now Ryoba deemed herself ready to destroy the clans, once she was restored to her full power that was. Unexpectedly though, things would change for her... Personality Ryoba desires one thing and one thing only, and that's power. She sees most people as mere 'props' that could be used and manipulated as she pleases, believing they're disposable like mere trash. Ryoba is willing to do just about anything to get what she wants, even if it means losing a bit of dignity along the way. She loves manipulating people, in particular men, regardless of whoever they may be. Her selfishness and greed is deemed to make her feel little to no love or compassion toward just about anyone whatsoever. Ryoba only ever shows true respect towards few people, including her former (now deceased) carer, Kimari, and her lover, Ayuna, (whom was presumably deceased). While few know of Ryoba's motives, it is because of Kimari and Ayuna that she is trying to eradicate all of the clans. Appearance Ryoba, being of mostly demon descent stood at 6'2", with an average build. She had short, naturally silver hair let down and tied into a bun and bright green eyes, which turned red when she began wearing the Midarsū Mask. Eventually, her eyes were completely burnt out, being replaced by small, white, glowing pupils. Ryoba had a rather rectangular figure, but the effects of her magic and the mask made her lose a lot a weight, making her unnaturally thin, if not anorexic. Her skin turned deathly pale, and her body slowly rotted away as if she was a corpse. However, Ryoba, from the neck up remained in a better condition. She often wore a black and blood red kimono, adorned with a gemstone placed in the middle of her chest. Her appearance took a drastic change upon possessing the body of Ophelie Moisson. Ryoba gained Ophelie's somewhat muscular build and height, standing at 6' 5". She has stitches around her neck where her head joins with Ophelie's body. Initially, the flesh around her neck was loose, Ryoba easily being able to peel it back, exposing the muscle underneath, though after some time it healed up, leaving behind a scar around her neck. She wears similar attire to what she had in her days in the Moisson Clan, albeit shorter and with black stockings and 'dressy' boots. Abilities * Demonic Magic ** Nyxiin Magic ***'Teleportation' * Illusion Magic '''(limited) * '''Dark Magic * Soul Magic ** Mind control ** Telepathy ** Memory erasure * Midarsū Mask (formerly) Relationships * Unknown Nyxiin Father (deceased) * Unknown Half-Oni Mother (deceased) * Kimari C. Valencia - Cousin and former carer (presumably deceased) * Akuno K. Collett - Cousin (presumably deceased) * Rumina V. Moisson - Former friend (façade, cursed) * Unknown number of illegitimate children (to various fathers) ** Annalise A. Medina - Great-granddaughter * Ayuna S. Tanaka - Lover; Former crush (unknown fate) Trivia * Ryoba's blood curse in her earlier years made her age mentally and physically at half the rate of a typical human. At 45, the curse 'dissipated', Ryoba being biologically in her 20's by this time. ** She barely aged after this, her physical appearance making her appear to be in her 20's - 30's for the rest of her life. * Ryoba is in many ways similar to DIO, from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. ** Like DIO, she has an unknown number of illegitimate children, however she had the intention of having those children, unlike DIO who did not. ** She also was in the situation of losing or having a severely damaged body, and just like DIO, she placed her own head upon the body of another. Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Collett Family Category:Valencia Family Category:39th Wartime Generation OCs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Oscuri Category:Nyxiin